My Friend My Mate
by mavericknightsoul98
Summary: Blaze is a Flareon that is released into the wild. After finding a cave of his own, he is met by a familiar Ninetales who seem to want more than just the friendship they share.


I watched as the ninetales drank from the fresh water stream, making sure that I stayed hidden from her range of views, while staying downwind to keep my scent away from her.

She always seem to know when I come to take a drink from the stream, I tried mixing the time I come here but she always seem to show up.

My name is blaze by the way, I'm a flareon just like my father was. I had just been released into the wild by my trainer who was moving to another region but couldn't take me with him. So I've been living out here in a cave for about two months now. Although it was small, it never gets gets cold or dark at night which is perfect for a mon like me,it was a natural cave that was formed at the side of a mountain.

"There's no way I'm getting out there. Hopefully if I don't do anything stupid she won't even know I'm here."

Several seconds later, she raises her head, water dripping down the fur on her chin, and happily trotted off, almost skipping away from the spring.

After checking around for any signs of danger, I took my drink from the cool stream before headind back to the cave I called home.

"That was close, at least she didn't notice I that I was there. Well I better get home soon it's getting late, oh and I better get to hunting tomorrow my food stach's already low,that raticate I caught yesterday is almost gone. I'll just eat the rest before it goes bad."

And so, I trotted off to my home. The hike takes me through a field of grass before I get to the forest at the base of the of the mountain. The forest area is usually beautiful at night, you could hear the sounds made by kriketot and its evolved form kriketune. And you could watch as volbeat and illumise danced under the light of the moon visit stars. Maybe I could show you guys around someday.

Stepping into the cave I called home, I quickly went to work on the carcass of the raticate that had been sustaining me for two days now, it was basically bones now, but it was enough to sustain me for the night. I recalled the days event wishing that I had still been with my trainer: I usually trained with him and the rest of the team. Eventually, my thought became dreams as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke well before sunrise trying to get a headstart, after a quick stretch, I quickly headed into the forest trying to find something to eat.

After walking through the forest for nearly an hour, I quickly noticed a raticate that hadn't noticed me coming.

Staying downwind I immediately bent low into the grass, crawling silently until I got close enough. Getting into action, I quickly pounced on the unsuspecting Pokémon, while making sure that I had a good grip on it before sinking my razor sharp teeth into its throat. Once was sure it was dead I smiled happily at the size of my catch.

"Well, I better get this home." Carrying the carcass between my teeth I headed back to my cave, immediately I stached the raticate deep in the cave, making sure that any other Pokémon that comes this way wouldn't pick up its scent. I wasn't done hiding my catch when I heard footsteps behind me, as soon as I turned around I froze in my tracks. There was a familiar ninetales that had a shiny silver colored fur instead of the usual golden,and, the tip of her nine tails were blue instead of the usual red,and she was staring at me with a bright smile. The only thing that went through my head was how deeply screwed I was.

"Hello Blaze, its been a while."

Well, let me use this moment to introduce you to my best friend, and also, my worst nightmare. Her name is Scarlet, a shiny ninetales I met just two days after I was released by my trainer.

...FLASHBACK...

She was just a vulpix back when we first met, she was being attacked by a bunch of pikachus, luckily I was there to save her, when she found out I was new in the forest she said I could stay in her den until I can find a place to stay.

Well me being the gentleman had accepted the offer, thinking that this was her way of saying thank you.As a vulpix she was shy but we got to know each other in the first week of my stay with her, (hey if you are thinking that i fucked her you're insane we just talked). She told me how she had always wanted to be a ninetales but she couldn't find a fire stone, I didn't know if it was a coincidence or not, but I had I had found a fire stone the last time I went hunting.

Once I gave her the stone I also gave her a warning that ones she evolves there's no turning back. But when she evolved I had to admit she was more beautiful than before. But with her evolution she had also lost that shy side of her and was more straightforward. She always stayed close to me, and always chased of any female that tried to get close to me.

But one night, well let's just say she tried to jump me. She had already gotten me hard and was about to ride me before I woke. After that night I couldn't stay with her and that's how I ended up moving into this place.

...END OF FLASHBACK...

She was looking around the cave like someone who was inspecting a place she was about to move into. "Well I have to admit, you've got a pretty nice place." She said before stepping closer to me.

There was only one question going through my head right now that I couldn't help but ask, "how did you find me ?. And what do you want ?." I could see a playful smile appear on her face when I asked her that question.

"Well it was kidda hard looking for you. I had checked all the areas you'd normally go to but you weren't there so originally, I had given up on trying to find you." She said while walking in a circle around me and making sure that her tails were running along my body before she sat down at my side, pressing her body firmly into mine.

"But, you gave yourself away when you went hunting, so I tailed you back to your cave. and what do I WANT," she said while putting more emphasis on it. "Well, all I ever wanted was you." As soon as she said this she locked maws with me in a passionate kiss. Although I was surprised by what just happened I started returning the kiss causing her to moan into my mouth. She soon toppled me so I fell on my back causing us to break away from the kiss.

She immediately layed down atop of me as we continued kissing each other, only to pull away after a few minutes for air. She slid of my body until she got to my furry balls. "What are you...ohh." I was cut of mid sentence as she gave my balls a long wet lick.

Soon my cock was hard and was in full display in front of her. Her cheeks were a bright pink from seeing my member, after a few seconds she continued her ministration giving my dick long licks before engulfing it in her maw while bobbing her head up and down on my meat in a slow rhythm. Soon I was moaning in pleasure from the administration. But I didn't want to be the only one feeling this kind of pleasure, I wanted her to feel it too.

"Hey Scarlet." I called her, she looked up at me wondering what I was up to as she noticed the mischievous look on my face.

"Turn around, so I can return the favour." She was shocked when I said this but, a slow grin was forming on on her maw,"well I thought you'd never ask."

She soon turned around laying down atop of me before she continued with her ministration. Her puffy lips were now in front of me and I could pickup the scent of her arousal. I gave her pussy a tentative lick which seemed to send ripples of pleasure through her body. Her juices were warm and had a spicy taste to it, so I couldn't help myself but dig in trying to get more of her juice into my maw causing her to shiver from the pleasure going through her.

Soon I could feel my balls tightening as I got closer to my release, she noticed this and started to suck harder and faster trying to make me blow my load into her waiting may but I was not about to be outdone, I started pushing my tongue deeper into her depth and sucking harder on her clit casing her mind to go blank as she had her first orgasms causing a rush of her sexual fluids to land along my maw which I happily lapped. After that I couldn't hold it back anymore as I blew my load into the back of her maw.

She soon turned around locking maws with me as she tasted herself on my tongue. She soon pulled back from the kiss using her front paws to support herself as she stood up. Using one of her tails she lined me up with her pussy as she let my head slide into her lips.

She slowly eased herself onto my member causing her to release an involuntary moan. Soon Ifelt a thin barrier blocking my cock from going any deeper, knowing what it was i looked directly into her eyes noticing that she was hesitating whether to continue or not, "hey, if you don't want to continue with this I'm okay with it. But, whatever you choose I'll always be there for you." I said this before giving her a lick on her cheek reasuring her. She give me a brief smile, which told me that she was going ahead with her plan.

Shee raised herself up until the head of my dick was the only thing connecting me with her, before letting gravity do the rest as she dropped down with force on me as she broke her hymen.

Her body seemed to lock up as a jolt of pain was sent through her body, the only thing I could do was comfort her. After the pain had subsided she started raising herself up a little before dropping back down causing a jolt of pleasure to course through us.

Soon she found a good rhythm as she rode harder on my dick as she moaned loudly. She was going faster than was before sending a lot of pleasure rippling through our bodies as we neared our release. My knot was already growing in size as I neared my release. Taking a hold of her waist I started thrusting upward in time with her drops.

I couldn't hold it back in as thrust harder into her. With one final thrust I berried my knot into her. Pushing her to the edge as I emptied my load into into her womb without warning. She immediately collapsed atop me tired out from our love making.

"I love you Scarlet, I always will no matter what happens." I told her before drifting off into sleep in the hand of my mate.


End file.
